Darkness of the Past
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Are they or are they not the Charmed Ones? When Phoebe mysteriously disappears Prue and Piper are told the three of them were never meant to be the Charmed Ones. Now they must risk thier own future to save the sister that wasn't meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed characters do not belong to me. They are the creation of Constance Burge and Aaron Spelling. I just borrow them for your enjoyment

* * *

**The darkness swirled around them like a thick fog, though no one seemed to mind. It was their element, there home. They could hear the bats in the distance. As someone started a quiet chant, one that soon they all joined in. 

They could feel the powers or darkness around them, as they seemed to suck it from the very forest they were standing in. They could each feel the surge end as they looked at one another. Each feeling stronger then before.

"Soon we will have harvested enough strength to complete our task."

"But who does it? Who gets the remaining power?"

No one wanted to say out loud that they wanted the final power and be able to complete their task. To be the one that killed the Charmed Ones.

"It has been decided we know that. It was already foreseen. Tomorrow when we perform the ritual the chosen one will feel the power surge through him and he will then have the strength to do what must be done. He will have the powers to defeat our greatest enemy."

They all knew he spoke the truth but it still did not help that they each felt it should be there destiny. For each had accomplished great acts of darkness against good. Killing innocents and witches. They were the elite of their clan. The ones that would one day see to the future of all evil, allowing it to one day rule the earth.

"Go now and continue your work. Tomorrow the moon will be at its thinnest and our day of revenge will finally be here."

* * *

They walked back into the Manor they had lived in ever since they were born. Sharing and fighting over everything.

Prue made her way to the stairs as Piper headed to the kitchen her safety place in the large Victorian. She knew there was about to be an explosion between Prue, her oldest sister, and Phoebe, the youngest. She just wasn't in the mood to play mediator to them this time.

Piper waited as she heard Prue make her way up the stairs. Was her big sister actually going to try and avoid a fight with Phoebe? She stopped before entering the kitchen, "Prue?"

"I'm going to get the BOS and first aid kit and then I will yell at her." she didn't even miss a step as she continued her journey up to the second floor.

Piper turned her head and watched as Phoebe walked into the Manor though slowly, "You ok sweetie?"

"I will be." Phoebe answered back as she started for the stair. "As soon as I take a nice hot bath."

"I would wait a second before you went up there if I was you."

Phoebe looked at Piper as she placed one hand on the banister of the staircase. "I don't want to fight with her right now Piper, I don't have the energy.

"You might as well get it over with." Piper said before retreating to the kitchen.

Phoebe cast her eyes up to the top of the stairs. Taking in a deep breath she started up the stairs to her room. She knew it would only be a matter of time before Prue came in and words were exchanged.

Piper stood downstairs waiting for the volcano to erupt upstairs. She didn't even want to pick sides. Both her sisters where right in what they did. Phoebe for trying to save an innocent and Prue for getting mad when she went alone. She closed her eyes when she hard the first voice being raised.

---

"Prue I don't want to talk about it."

"We aren't, I am. What you did was stupid and selfish Phoebe you could have been killed."

"What was I suppose to do? Wait until you left your precious Buckland's and let her get killed?"

"No, there is this item called a _cell phone_ you should have called us!" Prue was getting beyond mad. Her sister always did stuff just to piss her off. "I swear you do this on purpose to get on my last nerve." Prue shot back as she tossed the first aid kit on the floor followed by the BOS to the bed.

---

Piper walked up the stairs and listened to the words being exchanged by her two sisters. She knew why Prue was mad. Phoebe had gotten a premonition of an innocent getting killed and gone after her on her own. And each time she did that, they both got mad because of her non-active power. But she also knew why Phoebe had done it and that sometimes getting either sister was not the easiest, especially Prue.

---

"**WHAT!"** Phoebe yelled back at her. "I can not believe _YOU!_ I called and you **KNOW IT**!"

"You did not!" Prue shot back

"I did, and your stupid secretary said you were in a meeting. Even _AFTER_ I said it was an emergency."

Piper stepped inside as she listened to the words being shot across the room. She looked over at Phoebe as she stood up right in Prue's face and Prue starring her down, or trying to. But as Phoebe said that she had tried to get her, Piper saw Prue soften

"You tried to get me?"

"Yes. And your dumb secretary said you were in a meeting and could not be disturbed." Phoebe was now also softening as she stepped back from Prue.

Prue looked over her shoulder at Piper who was standing just inside the doorway, before turning back to Phoebe, "Phoebe she never told me I swear." Prue looked down at her sister who was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

Suddenly she looked so small to her. Sitting there with her legs just hanging over the side. It reminded Prue of when she was little and she got hurt. She would lift her sister up to her bed and her feet would hang over the side. "Let me see that." Prue bent down in front of Phoebe and gently wiped at her sisters' injury with the warm wet cloth.

"**Owweeeey!"** Phoebe pulled back. "That hurts Prue."

"I know it does Phoebe but we have to clean it up before we can apply anything to it." Preu explained as she looked at her sister, "Would be helpful if you changed though."

Phoebe looked at both ehr sisters before she let PRue help her.

"It's just a road rash Phoebe come on you've had worse." Piper added in as she took Phoebes hand as Prue wrung out the cloth and went to clean again.

"I knew I should have ducked the other way when the demon cried out." Phoebe grimaced as Prue continued to clean the cut to Phoebes hip.

"Yeah well, you saved the innocent and that is what really matters." Piper said trying to get Phoebes mind off of what Prue was doing.

"My question is why all of a sudden are the uping their campaign? What's going on?" Piper asked out to anyone that was there.

"I don't care all I know is that we saved her and we will save the next one." Phoebe said as she watched Prue placed the bandage on her hip.

"Ok good as new." Prue looked up at Phoebe and gave her a smile, "Look Phoebe I'm sorry I blew up at you. Maybe we need to come up with some code system so we know when it is a family emergency or demon one. And I will talk to my secretary about not letting me know."

"That's ok Prue." Phoeb agreed as she pulled on a pair of sweats, "But I agree with the system." Suddenly Phoebe reached up and grabbed her heart. "Augh!"

"_Phoebe!"_ Piper and Prue both took her by the shoulder to steady her as she suddenly went limp in their arms.

"**Phoebe!** Prue, do something." Piper panicked as she held Phoebe close to her. But what she felt next and saw scared her even more.

The white and blue orbs appeared in the hall as they had many times before. But this time was different, and it was these times that he didn't enjoy being a Whitelighter. He walked down the hall and heard Piper scream for her baby sister. He knew what was happening and he knew the message he had to deliver. Though he didn't know how they would react.

"_Leo!_ Phoebe she fainted or something." Piper grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her little sister. But she was shocked when he stood and did nothing.

"**LEO**. _Heal her_!" Prue yelled at him as he stood by and watched Phoebe possibly die.

"I can't heal her Piper I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Get over here and heal her."

"I can't heal what is not here." He said as he cast his eyes to the empty bed.

"**Phoebe!** What the_** hell**_ just happened?" Piper yelled at anyone that was near her and she starred at the spot her sister had just been sitting. Phoebe was no longer there.

"Leo?" They both glared at him he had that look that he knew something.

He didn't know what to say but his mouth just started to spit out words as if he had no control. "Everything is now as it should be."

"What?" Prue's anger evident as she stepped towards him.

"You there were never meant to be the Charmed Ones. It was suppose to be the next line of witches."

"What are you talking about Leo? The Book of Shadows says _three sisters_. Last time I checked there were three of us." Prue shot out.

"But there wasn't suppose to be. When your mother was seven months pregnant with Phoebe she was killed by a demon. But somehow someone managed to go back and change history and she was saved. But now everything is how it was meant to be."

Prue and Piper looked at him dumbfounded. "What the _hell do you mean_ everything is back the way it was supposed to be?" Piper yelled out.

"Just what I said. It is set right now. Now the future will and can go on as it was meant to." He had told them everything.

Now he waited for the results of the world that would have to wait for another generation for the Charmed Ones to be. He only hoped it would last that long. Or that Prue and Piper would. For everyone would forget Phoebe ever existed in this time and of this world, everyone but her sisters.


	2. Chapter 2

Prue held Piper as they cried more tears. They had tried looking in the book for any answer but there was nothing there. Leo had tried to explain it to them a million times but each time he did Prue felt her anger inside rising to get out. How could they do this? Everything they had fought for and vanquished, all for nothing? Finally Leo left the two of them to take in what he told them was done and there was no way to fix it. He could use the memory dust on them if they wanted but they had both refused, wanting to hold on to as many memories as they could.

* * *

He appeared before his peers, "They are grief stricken."

"As we thought they would be. You should stay close to them."

"They don't want me or anyone around them right now."

"That was not a request." The one said holding his gaze before he left the room.

* * *

Prue looked down as Piper finally fell asleep on Phoebes bed. She ran her hand brushing back the hair from her face. She knew in her heart with the magic in their lives maybe Leo was right, but she also knew that what Leo said couldn't be right. But what to do now she didn't know?

"Phoebe would know."

Prue looked down at Piper who was looking up at her.

"She would." Piper repeated. "Admit it Prue she was the one that saved our asses on more then one occasion. And now without her we are lost. On more then just a sister level."

Prue took in what Piper was saying and knew she was right. "So what do we do now. Besides try and get her back?"

"Just that. We both know what we have to do and to hell with them." Piper pushed herself off the bed past Prue. "We go get our baby sister and the demon that did this." She said as she left Prue sitting on the edge of the bed.

Prue cast her eyes across the attic as Piper rested the BOS back on its pedestal. Piper quickly started flipping the pages looking for the one spell she was familiar with.

"Piper what are you doing?"

"Looking for the spell that we used once before."

"This is different, we can't use that spell." Prue argued as she approached Piper.

"Of course we can. Its going back in time isn't it."

"Piper, Prue is right. There are consequences of time travel." Leo said as she stepped into the attic.

Prue and Piper turned at Leo as he stood in the door way to the attic.

"Leo this is horse shit and you know it. We are the Charmed Ones and I for one intend to prove that to them and everyone else who is doubting it." Piper shot back at him as she looked into his eyes.

Leo cast a glance between Piper and then over to Prue. He knew Piper was on a mission and there was nothing he could do to stop her. So he might as well help them. "Ok. But the spell you used before might not be enough. We aren't righting a wrong here, we are changing history, which will eventually become the past. Your past."

"I just want my sister back." Prue said as she picked up a picture of the three of them, though as she held it, the portion of Phoebe disappeared behind the glass.

"Lets get this going Piper." Prue said with new determination as she replaced the photo on the shelf and took Pipers hand.

"Girls you can't just go into this blind." Leo protested.

"We aren't Leo. We are going back to save our sister and preserve the Charmed Ones." Prue acknowledged. "But if you have a better idea." She questioned him through her eyes.

Leo took in her gaze and knew she and Piper would go anyway, "No I don't. Go save Phoebe." He said defeated.

_The deed which was not to be done,  
Give us the power to see it undone,  
And turn back time to whence it was begun. _

Piper recited the spell she modified to fit their needs. She heard Prue start beside her as she took her sisters hand, as the spell and the magic flowed between them. A magic which they didn't care what the result was, only in getting their sister back.

Leo watched as they disappeared into the sparkle of white lights. He wondered what would happen now and if they would or could get Phoebe back.

* * *

Prue held on to Pipers hand as they materialized on the front stairs of the Manor.

"Prue?"

"Don't ask me. You remember as much as I do from the last time we went back to the past." Prue shot out.

"Well it's different his time, we don't have the power of three." Piper replied as she looked around at the houses around her. She felt deep down inside that something was missing. She wasn't sure where it was from but she felt it just the same.

Piper cast her eyes around to the houses around them and at the Manor she had known as a child. But this time something felt different inside her.

Piper turned to Prue realizing what was going on. "Prue."

"Piper what?"

Piper waited a moment to contain her thoughts of what had happened and what they had both felt. "Prue do you remember what happened last time we tried this?"

Prue thought a moment before looking over at Piper. Stunned she had not thought of the final consequences, "We don't have our powers." Prue finally spoke as she took in what Piper was saying to her.

* * *

They all stood in the darkness as the dampness of the fog hugged them like an arm around a child. They each stood with their arms extended taking in what was around them to take until one fell to his knees. The power surge entering his body as it came from his fellow worshipers as well as the elements around them.

As it slowly subsided he stayed on his knees feeling the power surge around his body. He had been the chosen one. He opened his eyes and looked up at his fellow worshippers.

"It is time." Was all he said as he pushed himself to one knee. Placing a hand on his fellows each one had their own mission that was guided by his hand. And with each touch they disappeared to do the one thing they all needed to accomplish. To end the Halliwell line and rid the underworld of the Charmed Ones.

Nature worked in the favour of good but once in a while evil could tape into its darker side and the result was usually fatal. And this time the powers of the evils of nature were after the main good thing on the earth, the one that can shift mother nature back towards goodness: the Charmed Ones.

He watched as one of the last ones left him. Turning he could see the look on the face. "It is done."

"Yes it is. But we have one small change we must deal with first."

"What is that?" But as he finished the words he felt the astheme inside him as he looked up to the one before him. "Why?"

"Because it should have been me not you. I have watched them since they were children. And I deserve my revenge." The blood oozed over the hand as it was held in place with the odd twist and jilt before being pulled from the body. One that soon screamed in pain as it fell to the ground.

Waiting for the power that was soon to be released was all the killer could do. But as it slammed into the body it was not meant for, the killer screamed, but the power soon drifted throughout tracking the place it was suppose to take as it surged through the new body. A body bent on revenge not duty.

Walking down the corridor with confidence, a new destiny awaiting. Feeling the power struggling for control inside the body it was not meant for.

"Soon I will have my revenge on all the Halliwell line." The words flowing off the tongue as if it was something that was done every day: killing the line of the most powerful witches.

"You can not enter here. It is not for you to participate in."

"It is. I have the power inside me."

There was a stunned silence in the gathering.

"What of Darkon?"

"He was killed by a witch when I went to leave him. She struck hard and fast. He had no time to prepare. I went back and the power flowed into my body."

A slight murmur went over the crowd before the eyes cast back to the one who had lied.

"Very well. You know what you must do. Go back in time and kill the line at the beginning."

Stepping towards the center of the circle they waited for the power to build as the chant started quietly, before building. With each word they could hear and feel the power around them.

The dark cavern spun, as the lights flashed around them and then nothing. Everything was quiet as they all looked at one another as they noticed the one in the middle was gone. Gone to end the troubles they all had of the Charmed Ones. Ending the most powerful line of witches where it all started. At least that was what they hoped.

* * *

Looking around something just felt wrong, still feeling the power pulling towards an unseen force there was no choice but to give into the pull and let it guide. But it was wrong, the time was wrong. The cars drove by as the streetlights lighted the darkness with a dim light.

"This isn't right." Looking around one last time only one thing came to mind. "I am in the wrong time. The power in me has failed me as it did my brother. But I can still accomplish what I need. Kill the Charmed Ones." Looking down the street the car was sitting in the driveway. The same car that belonged to the witch that would carry the three sisters.


	3. Chapter 3

Prue and Piper both looked at the door in front of them not really sure if they should knock or walk in.

"Prue?"

"I don't know Piper. I mean technically it is our house, but then again I don't want to run into Grams on the other side and have her throw us out like last time."

"Augh! Don't remind me. I think I still have the bruise on my ass from where I landed.' Piper replied as she absently rubbed her bum where she had landed that day nearly a year ago.

"Well then I guess we knock." Prue said as she reached out for the door.

"Wait!" Piper grabbed her arm and pulled it back down. "What if they don't remember us?"

"Piper we were here about five to six months ago in _their _time. They'll remember." Prue met her eyes and could see the concern there. She reached out and placed an arm over Pipers shoulders. "It'll be fine. Come on lets get this demon so we can save our sister."

--- ----

"Mother I am fine would you stop fussing."

"Patty you are carrying the destiny to our family line; The Charmed Ones. I will fuss if I want." Penny argued with her daughter as she eased her into the chair.

"Its nothing, she just kicks a lot. And I do mean a_ LOT_. Even when I'm sleeping or I think she is sleeping her feet are constantly going."

"Well I guess we will know which one will be the handful won't we."

"Maybe she will just like sports mother. Don't judge her yet."

"Fine, look I'm suppose to be going over to Gail's, but I think I'll stay home."

"Mother stop it!" Patty scolded her mother. She knew she meant well but sometimes she was just too much

"Patty you were the one that had the premonition through the baby. You saw what was coming. I am not leaving you here alone with my two granddaughters and the third one on the way. Especially when they are meant for great things."

They argued as they usually did, a mothers concern for her daughter and a daughter getting frustrated at her mothers well, mothering. They didn't even here the door or the little Prue and Piper running to get it.

--- ----

Piper grabbed Prue's hand just in case Grams decided they were warlocks again and toss them across the lawn. But when the door opened and she saw no one she was a bit confused, "Ah Prue?"

"You came back."

Prue and Piper looked down and met the blue eyes of a five year old Prue and three year old Piper.

"Hi. Yes we did." Prue bent down and took her younger self into her arms, as Piper did the same to little Piper.

"Girls, what have I told you.." Grams stopped when she looked at who was standing at the front door each with a younger version of themselves in their arms. "Girls?"

"Hi Grams." Prue smiled at the grandmother that had raised them ever since their mother had been killed by the water demon.

"Oh my darlings, I am so glad to see you again." She stepped forward and embraced the two older ones, squishing the little ones in the processes. Finally releasing her grip she held the door open as they stepped inside. Though Grams took a step outside and looked around before coming in, "Um girls. Is there someone missing?" she asked worried that it might not be a coincidence that there were only two sisters there.

Prue and Piper quickly shared a look before Prue turned back to her grandmother, "Grams, where is Mum?"

"In the living room. Oh she will be so happy to see you two. Which takes me back to the same question. Two of you?" Grams started as Prue and Piper started right way for the living room hoping to avoid Grams questions.

"Mum?" Prue was the first to say anything as the two of them walked into the living room. Seeing their mother sitting on the couch relaxing.

Patty turned around at the sound of the voice behind her, "Oh my girls." She held out her arms and took them both into a warm embrace. Finally pulling back she looked at each of them, "Oh look at you. You have changed so much in just a few months."

"Well actually Mum it has been nearly a year for us." Prue said.

"I see. But.." Patty looked past Prue and Piper for the one she wanted to see. The one she carried inside her, "Where is Phoebe?"

"That was what I was trying to ask them as well." Grams put in as she made her way to her favourite chair.

Piper looked over at Prue and wasn't sure what they should even do. Leo said that it was meant to be but in their hearts they didn't care they just wanted their sister back. But as they both now felt the stare of Grams on them they weren't sure that what they did was the right thing. History wasn't meant to be changed there were always consequences.

Grams watched as the two shared a look, "Well?"

"We came back because of a demon." Was all Prue said, "Phoebe wasn't home when we cast the spell." It wasn't a complete lie, she wasn't. In fact when they left their baby sister didn't even exist.

Grams watched as Prue and Piper spoke but she also knew they were hiding something. Though she did not want to get into anything at the moment with Patty there, she knew she had to get them alone to get them to tell her the truth.

--- ----

Prue sat in the chair and watched as little Prue and Piper played. She looked back to her own memories of them as children. But the one thing she would always recalled was her baby sister lying on a blanket in the middle of the conservatory laughing and going at the older two sisters. It was as if she knew who they were, and it was then that the youngest wrapped her around her finger. Even when they fought Prue still held Phoebe in that special place in her heart.

Piper walked through the threshold and saw Prue watching the two young ones. She paused as she leaned against the doorframe to the room and took in her big sister as she was now and as she was then. The younger Piper had fallen and as she was about to step forward to pick her up, the little version of Prue had beat her to it. Wrapping her arms around her and speaking quietly. As she did so he also wiped away Pipers tears as she held her in her arms.

"You were always there for us." Piper finally said as she made her way through the room and sat down next to Prue.

"I just wish I could have been there for Phoebe." Prue said quietly as she rested her head on Pipers shoulder.

"We'll figure this out Prue."

"You will figure what out girls?"

Piper and Prue both jumped as Grams came into the conservatory quietly, "I know you two have been hiding something,. That is one thing that always made a me a good witch, and a good grandmother, well so far. But it was my sense of knowing when someone was keeping something from me. And you two have something big."

Prue and Piper weren't sure what to do but deep inside they knew what they had to do. Tell Grams the truth.

---

"So you are saying that a demon comes back and kills Patty before she has Phoebe. Hence ending the Charmed Ones and the underworld being able to get the upper hand." Penny said as she looked at Prue and Piper after they said their tale.

"That's sounds about right Grams." Piper said.

"Only one problem."

Prue and Piper cast a glance between themselves, "you mean besides us not having any powers?"

"Yes. The demon you spoke of has already tried to kill Patty. He tried last month. Your mother is eight months pregnant not seven."

Prue quickly looked at Piper, "Ok what happened. Leo said the demon killed Mum when she was seven months pregnant."

"I don't know."

Grams listened to her granddaughters and as much as it pained her to say it she had to, "Girls. This might be something that you are not supposed to stop. You can not come back and change the past. Maybe Leo was right, and that the Charmed Ones are not destined yet, but will come with the next generation of Halliwell's."

Patty listened to her mother and her two granddaughters. It didn't feel right. "No it's not right. They must be here for a reason Mother."

"Patty we both know you can not change the future or their past just because they want to save someone that was never suppose to be in their lives to start with."

"No, if that was the case then it would have happened last time. You may not have vanquished him but he knows of the girl's powers. Maybe he'll try again or maybe he will wait till they come in to their powers again. We both know what happened last time they were here."

Prue and Piper watched the seemingly tennis game going on between their Mother and their Grams. Shifting back and forth as each one spoke. Until finally it was too much.

"°**STOP IT!"** Piper yelled and quickly got the older Halliwell's attention. "I just want my sister back. I don't care of the consequences. And I happened to think Mum is right. What of all the good we have done? It will all be undone. This is just a ploy from evil to get back some of their demons."

"Piper's right. If Grams stopped him the first time he is either trying again or its something else."

"Something like what?" Patty asked her oldest daughter.

"I don't know. Grams, is there a picture in the BOS of the guy that already tried. Maybe we should start there." Prue suggested.

Grams looked at her daughter and back to her granddaughters, "BOS?"

"Book of Shadows Mother." Patty laughed. "Follow me girls."

They made their way up the familiar stairs leading to the attic.

"I'm still not convinced." Grams said from behind them.

"Ok Grams you know what without Phoebe there is no Power of Three and without the Power of Three evil will run rampant through the world. Now we have kicked ass on a lot of heavy demons and if this demon or what ever kills Mum and Phoebe now, then everything we have accomplished so far is no longer. So either you're with us or leave us alone." Piper let everything out. She wanted to figure this out before their Mother was attacked again and they lost Phoebe for good.

Prue looked at her sister more then shocked at what she had said and who she had said it too. She then turned to Grams and saw the anger in her eyes, but then it softened into something she was more familiar with.

"Grams everyone wants the Charmed Ones to be. We may not have liked that you kept it from us to start with. But it's who we are. And we are that with Phoebe. And the more I tihnk about it. That if she wasn't suppose to be, then why didn't Piper and I lose all memory of her?"

"You are right. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You were thinking that maybe on some level what you did before was meant to happen." Patty said from the pedestal, which held the book.

Patty looked down at the book and was relieved to see she had it opened to the page she needed. "Here he is." She said as she tapped down on the open page.

Prue and Piper went in behind their mother and looked down at the picture on the weathered pages. Prue looked over at Piper who had also looked up at her older sister. "Jeremy? You have got to be kidding me?" Prue finally said.

"Grams, I thought you said you vanquished him?"

"No I didn't, I banished him. Or scared him off."

"Yeah scared him off, till he found the time to steal all our powers." Prue shot back though now trying to figure out just what was going on.

Grams looked at Patty then to her granddaughters. "So you know who it is?"

"Yes and we vanquished him. But we needed the power of three to do it. So now if what ever is going on now changes, he will live."

Patty looked at her mother remembering when she was nearly killed. If it hadn't been for Sam she would have died and so would have Phoebe.

"Ok so we need to figure out what is going on. Leo said that Mum was killed when she was seven moths pregnant. Yet here we are and Mum is eight months pregnant."

"Maybe Leo got it wrong." Patty asked as they started out of the attic.

"No he was certain." Prue said as she stepped down to the second floor.

"Well someone was wrong." Grams started to say as she made her way down the stairs.

"Something just doesn't feel right and it stems back to the amount of demon attacks we have had lately."

Piper cast a glance at Prue, "Are you saying they are related?"

"Maybe. It…I don't know." Prue said as she made her way into little Prue's room. "I just need some time to figure it out."

Patty saw the look on Prue and Pipers face. And even now they still had the same looks on their faces, "We'll let you two be alone for a bit. Mother and I will see what we can find out downstairs."

* * *

Waiting for just the right time as the power was flowing through. Images of the brother never to be seen again, all because of the witches inside, the grandmother that thwarted his plan only to be killed later by the very witches inside the Victorian Manor, "'I will get my revenge for you brother."

The power flowed freely now but it still felt out of place. It was not meant for that body it was meant for another. Stepping up the steps: the time was now.


	4. Chapter 4

Piper looked at Prue who was starring out the window. "I don't want it to end like it did. I know she still thought I was mad at her. Damn it, why do I always have to be so pigheaded towards her?"

"Because you two are the same Prue, and she was not thinking that. She knows you love her as much as she loves you." Piper eased her sisters' feelings. "I just hope that what Leo said was not true. That she was never meant you be a part of our lives."

"He is wrong Piper. She is meant to be a part of our lives!" Prue argued, "Or we wouldn't remember her."

"Prue I was just thinking out loud. But if that is true then why would he say that?"

Prue turned and looked back at Piper sitting on the bed. She looked past her as little Prue and Piper ran in the room.

"Hi!" they both squealed out.

Piper spun around and lifted lil Piper to her knee as she practically jumped up on her. "Hi there." Piper said as she wrapped her arms around the little one. "I don't know Prue but everything about this feels wrong to me."

Prue was about to say something when she heard the doorbell ring. But what she heard next sent shivers down her spin.

"Girls stay here." She ordered as she grabbed Pipers hand and started down the stairs.

"Prue no, we need them, we don't have powers." Piper argued as she motioned for the younger two towards her.

"Fine, but if I get killed now I'll never let you forget it." Prue shot back as the four of them made their way down the stairs.

As they came down to the last landing Prue saw Grams fly back into a wall and the person at the door was looking towards their mother. "**NO!!"** she yelled out as a energy bolt went sailing in her mother direction.

Piper looked at the doorway, "DAN!?"

Looking at the four witches on the stairs, "Hello witches. Now I will have my revenge for you killing my brother."

"Brother?" Prue asked not really sure what was going on any more.

"Yes my baby brother. You and your little sisters killed him. Now it is my turn to kill you and he will still be alive."

"Are you completely insane?" Piper asked a she looked at her former lover.

Prue held her own gaze and question, "Jeremy was your brother?" she asked shocked at what he just revealed.

"And you killed him. Now I can kill you and your mother and it will be as I said it should be." He thrust his hand back to end the lives of the witches that took from him everything. "Prue you know how I feel, I took Phoebe from you right here. But now you will go with her." He threw the energy ball in his hand and smiled as it sailed to the two he was aiming at.

Prue threw herself to the ground as she pushed Piper down on her way. But as she quickly regained her senses she looked up at the frozen energy bolt above her head.

"Piper?"

"Wasn't us." Piper replied as he pulled herself off of little Piper.

"Mummy." Little Piper exclaimed as she took off down the stairs towards her mother.

"Piper!" little Prue called after her sister but was soon hot on her heals.

Prue and Piper stood up and followed after the two of them, "you never did listen to me."

"Whatever. All you ever did was boss me around." Piper retaliated back at her sister

"Whatever." Prue shot back as they approached their mother.

Patty held her two girls in her arms. "Are you two ok?"

"Yes Mummy. You froze the bad man." Little Piper said as she cast a glance over her shoulder.

"Yes I did sweetie. But I need you two to go up to your room ok. Mummy needs to take care of Grams and the bad man."

Little Prue took Little Pipers hand and started for the stairs, though she stopped briefly to look at the man frozen in their foyer. Piper looked up at him before sticking out her tongue and then running up the stairs behind her sister as Prue tugged at her arm.

* * *

Leo paced the Manor like he always did when the girls where in danger, but this time was different. They had gone back to the past to change their history. He felt a shift in the powers as he suddenly stopped his pacing. Looking around he quickly started for the door of the large Victorian Manor.

He knew something was not right and he did not want to be in the Manor when that feeling he had subsided or went away all together. Deep inside he knew something was not right.

* * *

Patty stepped up towards the demons or warlock and flicked her wrist quickly. She watched as he squirmed under her power.

"Release me witch."

"I don't think so. Now tell me what you are doing here."

"I came to kill you. What more do you need? To kill you now would be to kill the Charmed Ones."

"Why now?"

"I wasn't meant to come here now. I wanted to kill off your whole family."

"You wanted Melinda Warren." Prue added in finishing his sentence.

"Yes. You killed my baby brother. And it was my revenge to have. The fellowship foresaw us succeeding in killing you all but I just needed revenge."

"So you decided to go back and kill the start of our line, but instead it backfired on you and you ended up here." Piper asked as she looked up at him. "And now here you are facing the Charmed Ones and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it."

"You aren't _Charmed_ until Phoebe is born." As soon as the words left his mouth an energy bolt went sailing at Patty hitting her in the shoulder.

"**MUM!"** Prue yelled out as Piper grabbed the nearest vase and throw it at Dan. Prue rushed to her mothers' side as Piper threw another vase at Dan. But with each vase he easily deflected it and shot another bolt at the three of them

"**PRUE! PIPER!"** Piper called out for their younger selves as she crawled across the floor behind the couch. She could see Prue beside their mother.

"Now I can finish this once and for all. First the unborn child and then the older ones. And for good measure I kill the rest of you too." he reached back to throw another energy ball at Patty and Prue when he froze and was suddenly tossed against the far wall.

"Leave them alone!" Little Prue said as Piper and her stood at the top of the stairs.

Patty pulled herself to a sitting position with Prue's help. "Girls come here quickly." She held out her one good arm and pulled them towards her. She looked over and saw her mother still unconscious. "Ok repeat after me ok. And keep your hands in mine."

Dan stood up and tried to shake off the effects that little Prue's power had on him but he was met with a solid kick to his ribs as he looked up at the older Prue. "You can't win." He snickered up at her as he grabbed her foot and pulled her down to the floor.

"**Prue!"** Piper called out as she cast her eyes between her big sister and her mother. She could hear the spell as her mother started to say it and the girls joined her. She watched as Dan struck Prue across the face.

He quickly stood back up and started towards Patty and the girls, only to have his feet kicked out from under him.

Prue pushed herself from the floor and away from him. She was trying everything to protect her mother and the younger ones so they could finish the spell. But she was not fast enough as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him

"Maybe I'll just kill you first Prue. But then I want you to see the end of your family."

Prue tried to squirm from his grasp but he held her tight as he shot an energy ball towards the three huddled together. But it was too late as he felt the good magic tear at his soul and he lost his grip in Prue and then there was a nothing.

Prue kneeled on the ground holding her hand to her throat trying to get in the air she was needing. But her attention soon shifted at the cry from her younger sister.

Piper had been torn between helping her sister or helping her mother. She knew there wasn't really anything she could do for both at that moment. But as she stepped towards Prue she watched in slow motion as the magic took effect on Dan and the energy bolt went sailing out and hit their mother.

Patty lost her grip on her two daughters as she fell backward, though reaching for her stomach at the same time.

"**Mum!"** Piper ran towards her as the two little ones stood by innocently.

"Is she ok?" Lil Piper asked as she felt lil Prue take her hand in hers.

"**Prue!"** Piper yelled as she turned her head to see her older sister stand up and make her way towards them.

"Mum?" Prue knelt down beside her.

Patty closed her eyes as a wave of pain washed over her. But it was a pain she was familiar with. "Girls. I think you just might get to see your sister sooner then you had hoped." Patty said as she took Pipers hand in hers.

Prue and Piper shared a look of near confusion.

"Girls my water just broke." She said as another contraction hit her.

Piper felt the effects of her mother's words as they slammed home. "Prue is she saying?" she let her question hang unfinished

Prue quickly looked over her shoulder at Grams as she still lay on the floor. "I think we are going to have to deliver our baby sister into the world Pipe." Prue answered her as the realization hit her as well.


	5. The End

Piper quickly ran to the closet and grabbed pillows and blankets to make their mother comfortable. Then she ran up the stairs to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit and anything that would help them.

"Girls can you sit with Grams till she wakes up." Prue asked as he bent down in front of lil Prue and Piper.

"Is Mummy ok?" little Piper asked innocently

"Yes Piper she is gonna be fine. Mummy is going to have the baby and we need you to look out for Grams ok?"

Lil Prue took Lil Pipers hand in hers and started towards their Grams with a blanket, "Ok but you better not hurt Mummy." She said as she then went and sat next to Grams.

Prue smiled as lil Piper sat down next to lil Prue and the two of them each placed a hand on Grams shoulder, as if to comfort her.

"Piper don't forget the hot water."

"What?"

"Hot water. Unless you wanna be running through the house with a new born baby and all that gunk on her." Prue shot back as she started to laugh.

"Got it." Piper ran to the kitchen and placed the kettle on the stove and reached for the largest pot she could find.

Prue took her mothers hand as another contraction hit. "Ok come on Mum you're doing great."

"Ok, but how do you know?"

"I don't. But it can't be that hard. Can it?" Prue answered back to her mother. As she felt her squeeze her hand tight again.

Piper was soon in behind her Mother as Prue went down to see if Phoebe had yet made an appearance. "Ok Mum. Now you have to push."

"I can't." Patty said exhausted.

"Come on Mum you can. You have too." Piper encouraged as she wiped a towel across her brow.

Patty tightened her grip on Pipers hand and pushed again.

"Oh here she comes. I see…ah." Prue hesitated as she looked down. "I see her feet."

"Her feet?"

"That's what I said Piper, you don't have to repeat after me." Prue shot back

"I'm not but she can't. Prue you have to turn her around."

"Excuse me?" Prue looked up shocked at what Piper was saying.

"No you can't. It's to late." Patty said between contractions.

"So now what?" Piper asked hoping there was an easy answer.

"We keep going." Prue said as she placed her hands on her Mother's knees. "Ok Mum a couple more and she's here."

Lil Prue watched as the older ones argued back and forth. But as she felt her grandmother stir under her placed hand she turned her attention to her. "Grams?"

"Oh sweetie. Are you ok?"

"Yes Grams. Mummy is having her baby." Little Prue said a she motioned her head towards Prue and Piper.

"Oh my." She went to stand up but a wave of dizziness came over her.

Piper saw the movement in the corner of her eyes. "Grams just stay there, we got it covered."

Penny sat on the ground and just smiled at her two older granddaughters'. As much as she wanted to be there taking charge she felt it somewhat ironic that they would bring their baby sister into the world. "Prue just be careful of the umbilical cord that way. You don't want to strangle your sister now."

"I don't?" Prue cast a cheeky smile towards her grandmother as she then went back to easing Phoebe into the world

Piper looked up at Prue, "_Prue!"_ she shot out though the same cheeky grin was on her face.

"Prue you have to get your hand around the cord so it doesn't wrap around Phoebes neck." Grams said as she slowly got up and started towards them.

"You want me to what?"

Grams had to laugh, "You can fight demons and get their goo all over you but you can't do that?"

Prue squinted her eyes at her Grams getting her message across to her, "Yes I can, I just don't want to…Ok." She reached down and placed her hand on the cord at Phoebs tiny tummy. And with each step she came out Prue made sure the cord was away from her. "One more Mum." She said as Patty gripped tight on Pipers hand and pushed.

Prue held on to the tiny person in her hands, and almost forgot those around her as she felt the feeling inside her of undying love as she looked down at the squirming baby.

"Prue." Grams placed a gentle hand on her shoulder bring her oldest Granddaughter back to reality. Prue lifted the scissors and cut the cord. As she then gently turned her over and spanked her tiny bum to get her to breathe on her own.

As the tiny cry filled the room Prue quickly cleaned her off and wrapped her tight in the blanket Grams gave her. After placing a gently kiss on her forehead she handed her to Patty.

Piper came around and placed an arm around Prue as they both felt the warm tears on their face. "First time you ever hit her." Piper said as she rested her head on Prue's shoulder as she felt Prue's head then resting on the top of hers.

"And the last." Prue said as she watched her mother looking down with pure love in her eyes and talking quietly to her new baby girl.

"Girls you had better be ready. I have a feeling now that your task here is complete the spell will automatically send you back." Grams said

Patty looked up at her grown daughters, "Thank you."

"Any time Mum. We wouldn't have missed this for anything." Prue said as she took her mothers hand as she ran the back of her free hand over Phoebes tiny soft cheek. She then bent over and placed a soft kiss on her baby sister forehead, "I love you Phoebe and don't you ever forget that."

Piper in turn did the same as she ran her finger over the tiny hands and then her cheek. She to then bent down and kissed her softly. "Same goes for me Phoebs."

Piper stepped back towards Prue and said goodbye to their younger selves.

"Take care my darlings." Grams said as she hugged them both.

They stood holding on to each other just watching their mother look down at Phoebe.

"Love you." The both said as Prue and Piper felt the magic encircle them as their Mother, Grams and their new baby sisters image was blurred by the white lights.

* * *

She felt the softness of the sheets underneath her. Sitting up she looked around her room. "Prue. Piper!" Phoebe called out not seeing the sisters that had been in her room only moments before. "Great they're still mad at me." She swung her legs over the side if her bed and exited her room.

She started down the stairs when she saw movement at the bottom towards the front door. "Prue? Piper?" she called out a she got closer to the bottom. "Leo? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Piper." He replied quickly.

"Where is she? We were up in my room and the next thing I know I was waking up and they are no where to be seen."

"I don't know. I came in and there was no one here." He eyed her with caution. _How was this possible? The demon killed her mother when she was pregnant._

"Oh well. I can't help you." Phoebe said as she started towards the living room. But as she went to sit down she felt the hands grab her from behind.

"Leo!? What the hell are you doing?" she thrust her head back into his face as he quickly released her.

"This is all wrong. You aren't supposed to be here."

"To hell I'm not." She swung around a kick and hit him in the jaw.

"They said to get them back and everything would be fine. He would take care of the Charmed Ones."

Phoebe listened to his rant as something inside her clicked, "Leo?"

Suddenly he glared at her as his eyes turned red. But soon it was not Leo Phoebe was looking at, but a creature with spines along its back and talon claws. Claws that wasted no time in swiping out at her, making contact on the first try.

She felt the heated pain as the talons swiped across her arm. She stepped away from him as he advanced towards her.

"They were just suppose to go back to the time I said. But something went wrong. He went wrong."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Phoebe dodge out of the way of another swipe of his talon hands

"He was suppose to go back to the beginning and kill you all."

Phoebe made her way cautiously around the couch keeping her guard up for any chance she could to get a shot in at him. One she soon got as she rounded a kick around hitting him in the chest and sending him sailing back.

He stood quickly back up only to receive another swift kick from Phoebe. She then quickly made a start for the stairs to the attic to hopefully find a spell that would help her. But as she took the first step he swiped out at her leg catching her mid stride and sending her face down to the stairs. She could feel the stinging in her lower leg where he had cut her. But she spun over and quickly kicked him away as she managed to push herself up and continue up the stairs.

Entering the attic she closed the door locking it behind her as she limped over to the BOS and started to flip the pages. But to her joy the pages started to turn on their own.

"Ok great Grams this needs the power of three and the last time I saw. There was only one of me."

"Count again Sis."

Phoebe looked up and saw Prue and Piper appear from seemingly nowhere.

"Need a hand there baby girl." Prue came up beside her and placed an arm over her shoulder though Piper was the one to quickly see the blood on Phoebes arm. "Phoebe. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Something we can take care of once we get rid of this guy and someone explains to me what in the _hell _is going on."

Prue took Phoebes injured arm in her hand only to have Phoebe pull it away, "Demons first, explaining later."

The spell melted off their tongues as they heard the screaming from outside the door and then followed by the loud bang and then nothing.

Each sister waiting for the demon to burst through the door but with each passing moment and nothing happened they realized that they had won. And it was then that Phoebe started to slip to the floor.

* * *

The sun was just finishing its set into the west as the colours filled the sky with a new wave of brightness and awe with each moment. As it shun its last sparkle of light through the window striking its last gentle kiss on the occupants of the large Victorian Manor.

"Ok so let me get this straight. I disappeared and the fake Leo convinced the two of you to go back to when Mum was seven months pregnant but when you got there she was eight."

"Yup." Piper agreed as she placed the tray of tea on the coffee table. She then made her way to the other end of the couch near Phoebes feet.

"And then some demon attacked and it turned out to be Dan who was Jeremy's big brother?"

"Yup again." Prue answered from in behind her as Phoebe leaned back against her big sister.

"So I guess you have the radar on Demon boyfriends?" Phoebe laughed as her sister swatted her good leg.

"Haha."

"Ok and then you delivered me? How weird is that?" Phoebe said trying to get her mind to wrap around the one fact.

"Because it is." Piper laughed.

"Yeah and we should have known then you'd be a handful. Coming out the wrong way." Prue laughed as she recalled the memory.

"Excuse me." Phoebe tipped her head back.

"You came out feet first Phoebs and we had no way of fixing you so we had to go with it."

"Ok and then what you came back here."

"Yeah though after Prue slapped you and gave you to Mum."

Phoebe turned around to face Prue, "You slapped me? You've never hit me."

"I had to honey. To get you to breathe on your own." Prue wrapped her arms around Phoebe taking her close, "I would never do it to hurt you. But when I held you in my arms. You were so tiny. I never felt so much love then I did at that one moment."

Phoebe held Prue's gaze a moment and then let herself fall to her big sister. Feeling the love and warmth that was always there.

"So they set you two up thinking you would save me but they really were hoping to kill you when you had no powers." Phoebe said as she lay against Prue.

"Pretty much but they were surprised to find out that Grams had thwarted the first attempt on Mums life and well. We did the second." Piper replied back, "Jeremy screwed up the first time."

"And the second." Phoebe added with a cheeky grin. A grin that Piper had to smile at when she looked back when she thought she had lost her sister.

"Everything was a demon lie. It was just another ploy to get us apart and to kill us." Prue said as she held her arms around Phoebe

Silence filled the Manor as Phoebe rested on Prue and Piper placed a hand on Phoebes hip. Keeping a connection they had made 27 yrs before. When the older two brought their baby sister into the world.

"Love you Prue."

"Love you more Phoebe."


End file.
